Harry Potter: A girl's life
by C-artist
Summary: What will happen when Draco fails at a spell... And what will happen when Harry changes into a girl. A lot changes, especially when one tells the truth. TG and slash, Harry/Draco. Probably AU but find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

'I bet Potter isn't going to enjoy this spell.' A blonde boy smirked as he shut the book he was reading in. It was a book about curses and hexes and he just found a spell to humiliate Harry Potter incredibly. He walked out of the library to get to the dungeons for potion's class. Crabbe and Goyle caught up with him and they were the first to arrive. Next was the golden trio, well two of them, Ron Weasley wasn't there.

"It was you, wasn't it?!" Harry yelled at Draco.

"What, Potter?" Draco yelled back.

"YOU…YOU…Oh forget it!" Harry turned his back at him.

"You mean that little accident with weasel…" Draco smirked thinking back to his previous action.

"You bastard, how dare you curse him like that?!" Harry faced him and was about to punch Draco in the face. But the blonde stepped back.

"What, I just gave him some weasel parts, that's what he is, right? Just a little disgusting weasel."

"WHAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Harry draw his want and pointed it at Draco, but the blond pulled out his want as well and was a little bit quicker.

"Femina mutatio!" Draco yelled and a bright flash of white light burst out of his wand, hitting Harry in the chest. Harry stumbled backwards and tripped over his own feet.

The spell was unfamiliar to Granger and Potter, so they didn't know what to expect, but Draco waited for Harry to hallucinate, but nothing happened. Draco waited until he realized he had said the wrong words, the spell he wanted to use was only a bit different, but it would have resulted that Harry would hallucinate about seductive woman. But as said, nothing happened, nothing at all.

"What was that spell, what did you do to me?" Harry asked shocked, suspecting the worsted.  
But before he had an answer, the door to the classroom had opened and Snape sent them all in.

The day went by, with Harry throwing angry glares at Draco and Draco was pissed because he confused spells.  
Harry and Hermoine found themselves in the common room at the end of the day, reading books they brought from the library. All were books about curses and hexes.

"So we still don't know what spell he used?" Harry asked.

"No, it sounded like a hallucinating spell about woman, but than you would have seen the results immediately. But I can't  
find the spell he used here, nowhere, I'm sorry Harry." Hermoine replied disappointed and yawned.

"You should go to bed, I'll search a bit more." Another book was picked of the pile.

"You can handle it?" she asked and he nodded, so she got up and got to the girls dormitories.

Harry shifted through three more books before he laid his head on his arms and fell asleep.

--

Harry woke up the next morning with a horrible pain in his chest, he lifted his hand to rub it, but then was left in shock. After a few seconds he slowly started feeling his chest and felt two hills where it used to be flat. He looked down and saw breasts…two breasts…two boobs. He noticed something else too, his hands weren't his usual, they were now slender and softer, feminine. He shoved back the chair he was sitting on and looked at the rest of his body. He changed, he realized, he changed… into a woman.  
'This can't be true! It can't be…I CAN'T be… a woman.' And without a second thought he bolted up to Hermoine's room.

"Hermoine! I need your help!" he yelled when he opened the door.

Hermoine sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stared at the girl dressing in boys clothes in the doorway. She studied the girl then saw the bright green eyes, the glasses and the scar. Her eyes grew wide and she bolted over to the door, pushing her backwards and shut the door behind her.

"Harry?" Hermoine asked and Harry nodded. " You're a girl?!"

"I guess, but how?" he looked uncomfortable and nearly to the point of crying.

"I-…Maybe it was Malfoy's spell…" Hermoine didn't look like she was sure about it, but Harry nodded.

"I can't show myself like this!" Harry suddenly realized.

"You can borrow some off my stuff before you go to Madam Pomfrey."

"Can't I just stay here, be sick, or something?"

"No, maybe she can turn you back. And it's no excuse to miss lessons, either."

"Fine." Harry huffed and followed Hermoine in the room.

The other girls were still sleeping or went back to sleep after Harry had burst in earlier. Hermoine let him to her trunk and gave him some clothes.

"Do I have to wear a skirt?" he whispered while holding up one.

"That's the school uniform, Harry. You're a girl now, so a skirt is needed." She laughed softly.

Harry huffed and went with the clothes to the bathroom to change. Then he and Hermoine met in the common room.

"Never thought you would look good as a girl." She noticed.

"Haha, very funny! Now what? First go see Ron and Madam Pomfrey or lessons?" he glared at her.

"It's too early, we better get to potions, Snape will reduce our points if we show up to late." She said and Harry nodded.

"Got your normal clothes with you?" he nodded again.

They were about to walk out of the room, but Hermoine said she forgot something and ran up the stairs again.  
When she came back she had a brush and a hair ribbon in her hands.

"What-" He wanted to ask something, but was cut off by Hermoine brushing his hair and placing the ribbon in his hair.

"I'm NOT a girl, I'm NOT going to wear this!" he said angrily, but was cut off by a older boy whistling at him.

"See, it suits you and you can't go around with your messy hair like normal, it will only make people recognize you faster."

"They will recognize me anyway, thanks to my stupid scar." He huffed.

"Come with me, I know something that will do something about it." They climbed out of the portrait hole and went down , until they where on the level of the toilet of moaning Myrtle.

Hermoine pulled Harry with her in and in front of the mirrors. Then she took something from her bag, a little porch.

"Okay, turn to me and hold still, I just mask it away." She said while she took a sponge and camouflage-crème from the porch.

"Make-up?! Are you serious?" he squeaked while trying to back away. Hermoine grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Yeah, it's just for a few hours," she thought for a minute and smiled. "You know, maybe you can even amaze Malfoy…"

Harry was silent, he didn't even thought about Malfoy, that bastard would laugh at him or maybe even worse.  
Hermoine took advance of the moment and started to cover the scar, it took a few seconds before it worked, but than you would only see a little trace, but even that was only seen from very close. Harry finally approved with the make-up and let Hermoine do her thing. His lashes were done with mascara and his lips with some gloss and as finishing touch a little rouge on his cheeks. He was already blushing, because of the stuff and all, but it was done anyway. They also replaced his glasses with lenses.  
Then they went down to the dungeons and waited for the rest of the class to arrive and for Snape to open the door. On their way down, Harry was whistled after a few more times and when Draco arrived at the classroom, Draco looked stunned.  
'Who is that? She's beau-. NO WAY, SHE'S a Gryffindor! But since when does the mudblood have friends like that?' he thought, while staring at the 'new girl'.

"Hey Harry, look to the right." Hermoine whispered and smiled, "oh and I'll call you Hannah from now on, you're a girl so…" Harry nodded and looked at the right. He caught Malfoy staring with his mouth wide and eyes wide open. Harry smirked, he finally had a chance to pay him back for what he had done to him. So he gathered some of his courage and winked at the stunned Slytherin before turning back to Hermoine with a big smile.  
"You were right about that one." He laughed, Snape opened the door and they walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

They got to their places and waited for instructions, when they got them they started to work. Snape walked around and when he got to Harry's and Hermoine's place he stopped.

"Who are you?" he asked with a sneer. Harry looked down and started to blush unable to speak.

"Professor Snape, we can explain this, but it's better if we tell you private, Professor." Hermoine spoke up.

"Very well, we will discuss this after the lesson… and where is mister Potter?"

"That involves him too, sir." Hermoine replied.

"I expect a good explanation for this, for now fifty points from Gryffindor will do." He said and walked further. Harry smiled a thank you to Hermoine and went back to work. Frequently he caught Malfoy staring and Harry would smile or wink back and than the blonde would flush pink and look away. After that Harry would get back to work with a triumphant look. And then there was the end of the lesson and everyone except for Harry and Hermoine went to there next lesson.

"Now, do I get an explanation, Miss Granger and…?" Snape asked.

"Potter, Professor." Harry said, softly because he knew Snape wouldn't believe him.

"Potter does not have family and there's no one else who carries the same surname."

"Professor, THIS is Harry Potter… we think a spell turned him into a girl, we are about to visit the hospital wing." Hermoine tried.

"This is no time for joking, Miss Granger. Or do you prefer detention?"

"We're not joking, Professor! Look at her eyes and," she took a tissue from her bag and wiped Harry's forehead. " the scar."

Snape looked and saw the scar. He lifted his hand to touch it, to see if it was real. Harry flinched, but knew there was no other way.

"I see, miss Granger. Who cast the spell?"

"We are not sure, but Draco Malfoy did cast a curse at him yesterday." She said, while redoing the make-up on Harry's face.

"And this is not just to bring him in trouble?" he asked suspicious.

"No, we just want to know how to solve it, sir." She looked at Snape and he nodded.

"You can go." Snape dismissed them.

Harry and Hermoine walked up the stairs to the hospital wing and walked in. First to meet Ron, who had just been cured from his weasel tail.

"Hi Hermoine!" he called from his bed. The two of them walked over.

"Hi Ron, how's it going?" she asked smiling.

"Better, finally got rid of that stupid tail…who's that?" he pointed at Harry.

"That's Hannah." Hermoine smiled and seemed to enjoy all this, especially the look on Ron's face which was that of someone in love.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." He introduced himself and got smacked on his head.

"Stupid, can't even my best friend recognize me?!" Harry hissed.

"What are you talking a-…HARRY?" Ron squeaked and recognized his pal. "HARRY! Why are you a girl?"

"Thank you…we don't really now…I'll just have to bear with it for now." Harry said annoyed.

"What happened, looks like Malfoy hexed you."

"Probably, we aren't sure about it, right Hermoine?" Hermoine nodded.

"You should ask Madam Pomfrey." he offered and Harry got up and walked over to the matron.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked uncertain about what to say.

"Yes, can I help you, darling?" She said when she turned around.

"I-uhm… can you help me?" he asked.

"I hope so, what is it, honey?"

"Someone cursed me and now I'm a girl. Can you reverse it?" he blurted out.

"A curse? What curse?"

"Femina mutatio." Hermoine spoke up, she had been following the whole conversation.

"Is that right, miss…?" she asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm Harry Potter, and it's true."

"Oh my, I can't do anything about that one. I'm sorry but I can't help you, miss- mister Potter. I think you may find something in the library about it, but I know nothing about it." She said worriedly.

"Thank you." Harry nodded and went back to his friends.

"So that means, you will have to stay a girl a bit longer, Hannah." Hermoine said with a sad smile.

"Well, one positive thing is that I get to mess with Malfoy's head." Harry laughed.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy was staring at me the whole hour and everything I looked back he would flush pink and look away." He explained.

"I think he's in love…in love with you, Hannah." Hermoine stated and her friends looked up stunned.  
Than Ron burst out in laugher.

"Malfoy in love with you! My ass, he would rather kill himself. Not to mention you're a Gryffindor. And what's with the name Hannah? Why not Harriet or something?" He laughed.

"Ugh, Harriet is the stupidest name I ever heard for a pretty girl!" Hermoine laughed too.

"Well, I still can try, that thing about me being Gryffindor would only mess things up more, right?" Harry stated and laughed along.

--

Draco thought back about a certain girl. The Gryffindor girl, with the green eyes he knew well, the eyes that where so familiar.  
'Familiar from where?' he thought. But somehow he didn't even care, the girl was too beautiful to ignore or worry about, even if she was from the by the Slytherin's most hated house. That was the most nerving thing, he couldn't be seen with her or he'll loose his reputation, but he couldn't let this wonderful girl slip through his hands either. There was something strange about it, he felt like he knew the girl, but it couldn't, he never had seen her before.

"Draco? Draco? Are you even listening?" Pansy asked worried.

"Huh, what? Oh, I'm sorry, my mind is somewhere else." Draco snapped back to reality.

"What is it? Thinking about Potter? That you can't bully him anymore, since it has been a week since he disappeared? Or is it

that new Gryffindor girl?" She rambled.  
"It's nothing, I'm just tired." He lied and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

"You can tell everything to me, were friends already friends when we were four years old, I know everything about you. No secrets remember?" she tried.

"I know, it's just that I'm not sure about what's wrong with me either." He watched the clock and followed the movement with his eyes.

"If you know, will you tell me? I won't humiliate you, you know that."

"Still a girl, Hannah?" Ron Weasley burst into the common room and greeted his best friends.

"RON! You're back! Great, how are you doing?" Harry and Hermoine bellowed and both hugged him.

"Whoa, Hannah! If I didn't knew that you are not who you seemed to be, this wouldn't be you." He laughed, secretly glad, he really loved the new appearance of his best friend.

"Sorry, Hermoine has taught me the ways to act like I should act with my current situation." Harry blushed as he sat down again.

"Never mind it… So you haven't found a spell to turn you back?" Ron asked as the other two shook there head.

"But we found a description of the spell, so we are heading the right way." Hermoine beamed as she showed the page of the book she had been reading.

"And there is nothing about how to turn it back? Maybe it's some weirder but not unknown kind of way…" Ron tried as he bent down on his massive pile of homework.

"Like what?" Harry asked

"Can't name it, but we have a book about it at home, I'll ask mom if she send it to us." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy was strolling through the corridors and then saw the green-eyed girl, alone. He walked up to her and the girl spotted him.

"Hi." He muttered.

"Malfoy…" The girl said rolling his eyes, the tone she spoke in was somewhat familiar too, but Draco didn't bother about it.

"…What's your name?" He asked hesitating.

"Like you don't know my name is Ha- nnah… Evans." Hannah reminded that she could have given her true identity and smiled like she always did.

"Hannah? No, I didn't know."

"Of course you don't, you are a sworn enemy of Gryffindor, why should you listen to us?" Hannah said bitterly but still smiling softly.

"I-… I got to go." He said while turning around and hurried away.

He wanted to ask where Potter was, but he couldn't. He was troubled with the idea that Potter had gone mad or something, and that by his hand, that it was his fault. And then there was that weird thing… the girl reminded him of Potter in some ways, but it couldn't be. It just couldn't.

"I think we are really ruining Malfoy…" Harry stated as he found his friends in the common room.

"Fantastic, he gets what he deserves!" Ron replied excited.

"No, I think this is getting serious, Ron."

"Why are you worried about your worst enemy?" Ron sneered.

"He's not my worst enemy, he's just spoiled and an incredibly brat. He's just playing the bully."

"Why is it that you bring it up now?" Hermoine asked looking up from her essay astronomy.

"Because I just spoke to him, he was so… shy…nervous and hesitating… he wasn't acting like he always has." Harry looked worried.

"Hannah, you're not pitying him, right? He's always bullied us, why now worry about how he acts." Ron laughed bitterly.

"No, Hannah is right, Ron. There is something off, Malfoy would never ever be nice to a Gryffindor or at least shy around one." Hermoine stated.

"Well, what should it be, it's not like he knows who Hannah really is, else he would tell it to everyone and act even worse. So what, is he really in love or something? Ugh, Malfoy in LOVE…horrible."

"Maybe, but we all now that if you don't get what you desire, you're somewhat gonna die or at least be incredibly depressed or something." Hermoine thought out loud.

"You're saying Hannah should make out with that bastard?!" Ron yelled angrily.

"WHAT?! No way! I'm not kissing that guy!" Harry yelled too.

"I'm not saying you should do that, and yes I still know who you really are, Harry. But maybe you could just talk to him, convince him in an other way you are not available. Maybe he doesn't want you as a girlfriend, but has other things on his mind. Things he need help with, but not from Slytherins. Maybe his house mates aren't to trust or something." Hermoine looked up and saw both her friends calm down again, letting out deep sighs of relieve.

"But why me, I mean he's a Slytherin, he should hate Gryffindors." Harry asked.

"Maybe he wants to join the side of the light or finally came to the conclusion that we aren't as bad as his friends say we are."

"Maybe… so what should I do?" He stood up.

"Just be nice to him, but be straightforward at the things you want and don't want. Don't overdo it as well." Hermoine stood up to laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and said one nodded before turning and leaving the common room.

"Draco Malfoy, was it, right?" Hannah spoke when she was behind the Slytherin.

"What? Oh… Evans." He said trying to keep his usual tone, but failing miserably.

"Sorry, for how I reacted earlier." Hannah looked down.

"I-uh…That-uh…doesn't matter."

"So what was it? Why did you approach me?"

"…I wanted to ask where Potter was." He lied half, he did wanted to ask that, but something else was more important back then.

"People start to say you are some kind of obsessed with him."

"WHAT?! I'm NOT obsessed with Potter! But-"

"ssh, it's alright, I just though you should know. So you can change your actions around him, or something."

"IF he ever shows up, that is." Draco huffed.

"Why do you act like this around me, while you hate him? We are both Gryffindors, you know."

"I-I… I don't know…Maybe you're different or something." Draco was getting uncomfortable, but Hannah looked at her watch.

"I've got to go, see you later!" Hannah smiled and she ran away.

Meeting like this happened all week long, short and bond, but friendly and both enjoyed them. More then often they would lock themselves in a empty classroom or the room of requirement. Just to talk, but that they wouldn't get strange looks from passer-by's. Harry noticed that Draco wasn't that bad and he found himself getting closer and closer towards the other. However, it was still strange, Draco didn't know who he really was and that bothered him. He know that Draco was only acting like this, because the blond was in love with him, but what it he found out. What if Harry told the Slytherin who he really was, would this comfortable time vanish? Or would the he realize that Harry wasn't a bad person too? Harry had often long and serious discussions about it with Ron and Hermoine, but they thought it was better to not let him know. Harry wasn't sure, he was starting to care about him and he maybe even started to have feeling for him.  
Draco on the other hand was in an incredible good mood the last few days, he noticed that Hannah was relaxed and even kind of cosy, he somehow knew that the girl liked him, maybe even more, but he still was afraid of doing anything around her. He also had some strange but familiar feeling, it was like he missed something, but it was filled every time Hannah was around. Draco realized something else too, Harry Potter disappeared the day after he cast that wrong spell, had it to do with it? He was afraid it did, but somehow he was glad about it too.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Draco!" Pansy called out to her friend.

"Hi. What is it?" He greeted back.

"You seem so different from last week, what happened?"

"There was some trouble, nothing to worry about really." Draco shrugged it off.

"Really? I'm glad, you were so depressed. Seeing you happy is much better, too bad that Potter isn't around."

"Why?"

"It would be even better if we could bully him, I miss that habit. It was relieving to release your anger and frustrations on him, don't you think?"

"We don't need that damn fake hero, we could always pester that weasel and mudblood." Draco was about to walk away, but Pansy grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait! Last weeks the problem you had was about Potter! I just know! So why so happy, the situation is still the same."

"Potter wasn't the problem," Draco rolled his eyes. "It was love, since I can't keep secrets for you, and that case is solved, so end of the story."

"Love? Who, you got her for real? If it was a Slytherin you wouldn't be so silent about it, so who is it? Wait… is it that-"

"Shut up! These are my feelings, my interests and what if it is who you think it is?"

"I…then I just wish you luck, Draco. We are friends and I support you." She whispered, then turned and walked away.

--

"Draco?…Do you like me?" Hannah asked softly, staring intensely into his grey eyes.  
They were standing in a empty corridor, it was near ten o'clock pm and everything was quiet.

"W-why do you think that?" Draco shot red and turned his head to the side.

"It's kind of obvious, you know?" Hannah laughed.

"Obvious?"

"Yeah, every time I touch you accidentally or encouraging, you blush fiercely and you're always looking at me with that dreamy look," she replied, there were voices heard from around the corner, " besides, shouldn't we lock ourselves in the room of requirement?"

"Shit!" Draco gasped.

He turned around walked three times past the wall in deep concentration and a door appeared. He opened it and Hannah and he walked in, locking the door behind them.

"See, if I hadn't reminded you, you wouldn't even notice the world around you." Hannah laughed while dropping on the edge of the bed.  
Draco slit down against the closed door, his head in his hands, feeling incredibly ashamed.

"I still don't have my answer, Draco." Hannah said.

"What answer?" Draco replied.

"If you… love me or not?"

"Why are you so comfortable around me, even while I'm a Slytherin?" he asked back.

"Because I experienced you aren't as bad as everyone said you are. Now answer mine." Hannah stood up and started  
walking towards him, but so slowly he didn't notice.

"I…I…Yes." He yelled finally.

"Good, now show it to me with a kiss…" Hannah said near his ear. Draco's head shot up, shocked at what he heard.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Just do it, before I change my mind." She said bringing her head closer.

"But-" But he pressed his lips against hers anyway.

Hannah was pleased and it felt good, maybe she was getting to used to her life as a girl. But it didn't matter, what mattered was that her lips where locked together with her former rival. Unthinkable, but it happened. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"See it wasn't that hard." Hannah smiled.

"…Amazing…" Draco muttered, touching his lips with his fingers, his eyes shining.

"Really?… Yeah, maybe you're right." Hannah laughed silently, walking over to the bed again. She settled down, staring at  
the ground.

"Draco?… Would you kill me if I told you who I really am?" Hannah said, looking up into his wide silver eyes.

"No, I would never kill you! Not after what just happened!" he exclaimed shocked.

"Are you sure? Would you even swear an unbreakable vow on it?"

"Yes!" He said, walking over to her, sitting down beside her. But she stood up and walked over to the (fake) window.

"Do you remember the first lesson I attend?"

"Uhm…That would be potions, first hour. About two weeks ago, I think."

"Yeah, well that was the day after you cursed Harry."

"But you weren't there."

"…I was," Hannah sighed. "The spell you used was a transform spell. Femina Mutatio is a spell that's ineffective on female, but changes men in woman…"

"…WHAT?! That means…that means- POTTER?!" Draco yelled.

"…Yeah, I'm sorry I kind of lied to you." Hannah smiled apologizing.

"KIND OF? POTTER, you are a WOMAN and you PLAY that you're Hannah! That isn't a kind of lying, THAT IS THE WORST KIND OF LYING!" Draco stood shouting.

"I know, I'm sorry…It's not like I wanted it."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE BLAMING ME?"

"Well, the curse came from you… but no, I don't blame you… And you don't seem to plan on killing me?"

"I promised I wouldn't…But this explains a lot…" Draco sat down again, thinking.

"Explains what?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah reminded me of well…you… Your eyes are still the same and the way you reacted the first time we spoke was the same as you usually scold me."

"You reminded my eyes?" Hannah laughed.

"Shut up, Potter… But it has been two weeks, why aren't you changed back? Do you enjoy being a girl?"

" Well, there are some good sides to being a girl, like flirting with hot guys and cleaner toilets," Hannah snickered, Draco blushed. "But no, I prefer being a guy and for the matter about not being changed back… Madam Pomfrey couldn't help us, and we don't know any other way to reverse it. We're waiting for Mrs. Weasley to send us a book about these kind of things."

"So this is going to last some days longer?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe even weeks, but I don't mind. It brought us together, right? Or do you hate me now you know?" Hannah was unsure if that were the right words, but it was bothering her.

"Of course I don't hate you! I never did!"

"Well, what about all these years that you bullied me? It was obvious you hated me, I'm still Harry Potter, the Gryffindor, the boy-who-lived, the so-called hero."

"Like I didn't know that…It's just…I love Hannah, that's not the same as loving you."

"I am Hannah, and I am Harry. You can't chose. Only between the fact you love me or you don't."

"And what about you? You say you are still the same, but now you are a girl you suddenly have feelings for me? A Slytherin? The one you most despised?"

"I acted like I did, because you bullied me. After I changed into Hannah, you acted different, I saw I destroyed you if I would keep rejecting to talk with you, I saw an other side of you, a side I kind of liked. So we, Ron, Hermione and I, decided I would at least listen to you, later we became friends… I think from the moment I realized we were destroying you I started to have, well, some kind of feelings for you." Hannah looked to the ground.

"So it really did started when you where a girl." Draco sneered.

"I don't think so… Somehow the feelings were familiar, like I just hide them or something, but I got the nerves to act like they wanted me to when I changed. Who am I to assume you would be gay?"

"So now you think I'm officially gay?! Just because you kissed me and told me the truth?"

"I don't, I thought it was only fair for you to know who I was, well… am. I would take advantage of you the other way. Even when I truly love you." Hannah looked into his eyes.

"You do?"

"I hate to admit it and it will only confuse my mind more than it already is, but yes, that's the one and only truth."

"…" Draco looked away. "Hannah, I mean Potter, could you-"

"If Hannah is easier, you should use that, I'm still a girl and will be for a while. So use that."

"…Hannah, could you…could you kiss me again?" Draco whispered.

"Ha ha, sure I'd love too, only if you're okay with it, that is." Hannah laughed while walking over and sitting beside him on the bed. Draco nodded slightly and Hannah leaned in, locking there lips together again.


	5. Chapter 5

The kiss was so amazing that they were caught in pleasure. Completely forgetting the world around them, they didn't even realized that there were voices on the over side of the door and that the door was being unlocked with 'alahomora(?)'. The door opened and two people burst in, snogging. But they stopped immediately when they realized the room was occupied.

"Oh, we're sorry, we didn't know the room was-" Hermione apologized.

"HARRY!?" Ron jumped, the two on the bed turned immediately and Hannah blushed deeply. Then Ron clasped his hand over his mouth, realizing what he just exposed.

"Oh, lucky us, weasel and the mu-" Draco got nudged into his ribcage by Hannah. "muggleborn."

"You don't seem surprised about Ron calling Hannah Harry." Hermione noticed.

"Why should I?"

"WAIT A MINUTE! You told him?" Ron asked Hannah.

"Yeah, since we're…well, uhm, you know…close, I thought he had the right to know."

Draco shifted and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Well, since the moment is ruined I better get going to my lessons…See you, Hannah." He said annoyed, a little wave and he left the room, leaving a blushing Hannah, a furious Ron and a thinking Hermione.

--

"So…you two are lovers now?" Ron asked bitterly, he didn't like the fact that his best mate and the Slytherin Prince were together.

"Well, not really lovers, but well… I guess you can say we're together…" Harry said.

"Why him? I could stand you two being friends, but in LOVE?!" he sighed.

"I didn't know that would happen! Just accept it…I love him and you can't stop me. Besides…You and Hermione are together too…Was I supposed to be the fifth wheel on the carriage (sorry for the lame pun)? At least he likes me because of who I am and not because I saved the world." Harry stated and both Ron and Hermione had to agree.

"So…even now you told him he still wants to be with you?" Hermione asked.

"It seems like that's how it is…" Harry nodded. "Did Mrs. Weasley sent the book yet?"

"No, she still has to find it… she said she never really needed it, so she never looked for it…Maybe Fred and George got it since they use such weird spells and stuff." Ron said, taking his homework from his bag.

"So what?! I have to stay a girl?! For what, months?" Harry burst out.

"Well, we can't really help it, what if you go to the Dumbledore? Maybe he can help you? Is it really that bad to be a girl?" Hermione chimed in.

"Yeah sure, Hannah can oppose Voldemort! I think he would rather die from laughing instead of my spell work." Harry laughed sarcastically.

"What? You say that girls are weak?"

"I don't know, but I would be more comfortable when I would be myself…Just think of what Voldemort would say: "Potter sent out a girl to replace him? Haha, I didn't knew he was that much of a coward!""

"True…I'll sent Fred and George a message too, okay?" Ron asked and Harry nodded.

"So, everything is cleared now?" Hermione asked and the three of them agreed.

--

" 'Dear Miss Evans, I would like to have an appointment with you, tonight at eight o'clock in my office. The password is 'wine gums'. Greetings, Professor Dumbledore.' " Harry read the letter that was given to him by his best friend.

"So, you know what he wants to talk about?" Ron asked.

"No, maybe he noticed that I suddenly disappeared and Hannah replaced me."

"Could be…" They walked towards the black lake and sat down in the grass. Taking the books from their bags, Ron spoke up, "I noticed something else…"

"What?" Harry asked, watching the other students.

"Well, Hermione noticed…I heard rumors, from her. People start to say that we have something, you know… like a relationship, because we're always together…"

"So what? I don't care, do you?"

"No, but Hermione is getting kind of jealous and it's getting on my nerves." Ron looked at Harry and the other looked back.

"Okay, so what should we do? Only hang out with the three of us?"

"Well, until you changed back… And it means you can hang out more with him…" He said hesitating.

"Fine." He huffed annoyed. He wasn't pleased, of course not, who would when your friends would tell you to fuck off, just because they were getting jealous. For god's sake, Harry and Ron were best friends for more then four years! He gathered his books, threw them in his bag and stormed off towards the entrance. Leaving a stunned Ron behind.

--

"…This girls life causes me to act like a drama queen! It seems like I can't even control my slightest emotion!" Hannah rambled to Draco.

They were seated in the room of requirement, on the king-size bed. Draco was laying comfortable on his back, while Hannah sat on her legs and was waving her arms around her to express her anger.

"Well, it's not like you really need to stress…You can spend that time with me now, can't you?" He replied when there finally was a moment of rest in her ranting.

"That's maybe the only good thing about it! But what gives Hermoine the right to order Ron around. We're best friends and just because of those rumors she heard, she thinks it is true, while she caught us snogging!" And Hannah started again with her rambling.

Draco sighed, this conversation, or more of a monolog actually, lasted for over an hour already and he was getting a bit tired of her. And when the 'are you listening, Draco?' questions started he was sick of it. He pulled her towards her so she would fall on top of him and he pressed his lips on hers to silence her. She pulled back a bit.

"MALFOY! I was talking, can't you for once listen to me?!" She hissed.

"I listened way to long, and whatever that weasel said to you that got you so upset, I really don't care, since you are friends. So can I please have some silence?"

Hannah put on a hurt expression, but eventually gave in. She needed the little distraction as well.


	6. Chapter 6

It was weekend and all the students of Hogwarts (or at least a lot) would take their chance and sleep one's fill. Harry was woken up by the chirping birds, just outside his window. The sun shining through it wouldn't help because the curtains around his four-poster bed were closed. Harry rubbed his eyes and tried to find his glasses, so he could see until he would replace them by his contact lenses. He sat up and a rather uncomfortable feeling took him over. Harry looked down at his lap, it felt… wet. He threw of the covers and watched in horror. There was a hideous gigantic stain of…BLOOD!

"What the heck?!" Harry whispered scared, his eyes wide in shock.

He grabbed his wand and did a few cleaning spells on his underwear. Then he jumped out of bed and dressed like his life depended on it. He speeded out of the girl's dorm and the common room and headed down to the hospital wing.

"MADAM POMFREY!" He yelled when he arrived at his destination.

The woman hurried herself to Harry and set up an angry expression.

"Never yell in the hospital wing, Miss Evans!" She said stern and after that her glare softened to a worried glance. "Now, what is wrong?"

"There's something wrong with me! I-" Harry began, but another rush into the room got her attention.

"Hannah! There you are!" Hermione said as she tried to catch her breath. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" Harry nodded and with a 'sorry' to madam Pomfrey they left the infirmary.

"What is it, Hermione? I've got to know what's wrong with me!"

"I was wondering, it has been at least two weeks that you're a girl, maybe even three already. So don't you have you're period?"

"What period?"

"You know, The monthly Period." She said laying extra emphasis on 'the' and 'Period'.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione. What is this period you're talking about? Is it bad? Because else I don't need to know, I'm bleeding and got incredible stomachache. I think I got cursed again or something else. Well, is it that bad?."

"What? As bad as being cursed? No Hannah, It's worse than being cursed, it's worse than just pain, Hannah. It's a girl's life!" Hermione said dramatic, but inside she was laughing, because she knew that Harry would go crazy in the next few seconds. "And the worst thing…You are in your period!"

"WHAT?! NO, IT CAN'T! TELL ME YOU WHERE JUST KIDDING! Wait… what is this period thing, Hermione?" He asked frightened that it would be the worst thing ever, maybe even more worse than Voldemort.

"You're menstruating, Hannah. It means that you're bleeding from down there and being moody is a symptom too. Some people also get cramps in there stomach. So that exactly what going on with you at the moment." Hermione explained and Harry sighed. It wasn't so bad, right? At least you didn't have the danger of losing your life.

--

"Potter, just why are you acting so moody? First it was drama queen, now it's moody. What comes next? Jealousy? Anger? Did you get pregnant or something?" Draco said getting a bit angry, really Hannah was acting so strange lately. And he was getting tired of it.

Because today was already annoying and now he had Hannah and her strange moods. They were laying on the king-size bed in the room of requirement and first she didn't want to cuddle or snog and second she had to go to the bathroom like every five minutes! Draco sighed, maybe they should take some distance. It was all so strange and quick, maybe it just needed time. He got up and off the bed.

"Look, Hannah, just take your time and talk to me again when you're back to the girl I fell in love with." He said, his hand already resting on the knob of the door.

"WHAT?! Draco! I'm just in my period and I'm not used to it and all, that why it makes me so frustrated! AND YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT A GIRL!" Hannah burst out from her position on the bed. But it didn't work, Draco opened the door and glanced at her.

"I love you, Hannah. I really do, but this doesn't work right away. Give it some time, maybe then it will be better." He said and closed the door behind him.

"DRACO!"

But the yell wasn't heard as the wall absorbed all sounds when the door was closed. A soundless 'why' and Hannah let herself drop on her back. She rolled on her side and hugged a pillow to her chest and then the tears she tried to hold up fall from her eyes as her body shocked from the sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

A person raced on full speed through the room and entered Hannah's private room, she got one from professor McGonnagal after professor Dumbledore told her, the Professor, not Hannah, the situation, as a hurricane.

"HARRY, Wake up!" Ron yelled and gently, NOT, shook him.

"..hgnh…Leave me alone…" Hannah mumbled sleepily and turned on her other side.

"No, I won't. Come on, Hermione and I got a surprise for you!" Ron tried happily and it worked, because in three seconds, Hannah sat up, stretched and rushed over to her trunk.

"Turn around." She ordered Ron and Ron turned, his back facing her. "So, what is it? You got a spell to help me get rid of my period? Or my mood swings? Or do you have the book?"

"Well, just wait and see, I just know you will love it!" Ron smirked.

Hannah changed into her normal clothes and told Ron that he could turn around. Then she walked over the mirror and brushed her hair.

"Alright, done!" She said and Ron started to tug her behind him.

"Wait, I forgot my contacts!" And Ron let her go.

Hannah fixed it and then followed Ron to the common room. Hermione was seated in a chair and a stack of paper lay in front of her, a thick book in her hands.

"Morning, Hermione!" Hannah said as she sat down on the opposite side of the table

"Morning, Hannah. Did Ron already told you?" Hermione said as she lowered the book a bit to look at Hannah.

"Told what? About the surprise?"

"Huh…Surprise? Oh, well I guess it is kind of a surprise for you." Hermione smiled.

Then she hold up the book she had been reading and Hannah read the title.

"I don't get it, what does 'Fixing hexes and curses on alternative ways' to do with the-. Wait, you mean-. You've got the book?!" Hannah looked questionably from Hermione to Ron and back to Hermione, then absolutely euphoric when both her friends nodded.

"Yeah, mate! You can finally turn back to your old good self!" Ron clapped her on the shoulder.

"But…I still have to find the solution, though. At least we have the book and shouldn't it take to long!"

"So, what do you already have?" Hannah asked, looking at the papers on the table.

"Nothing, the stuff on the table is Ron's and mine homework. We stopped the minute Fred's owl brought the book." Hermione said, then laid the book down to gather her homework and slipped the papers in her back.

Ron took a seat to and tried to finish his in the last half hour before classes would begin. Hannah stood up and walking to the back of Hermione's chair and tried to read the book over her shoulder. There were so much ways to stop spells… But the spells that would work with the manner would stand beneath it and on the pages Hermione was, wasn't any word spoken about _Femina Mutatio_. And the brown-haired girl had already skipped through half of the book in just, what? Fifteen minutes? So there was still hope.

"Did you guys already had breakfast?" Hannah asked, and the two of them nodded. "Why didn't you wake me up for that?"

"I needed some help with my astronomy and Hermione wanted to help so instead of studying on an empty stomach, we chose to eat first and we didn't want to bother you." Ron said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, well, then I go and take a quick meal. Do you mind?" They shook their head and Hannah went downstairs towards the great hall.

--

"Morning, Beauty!" A seventh year student said to her as Hannah sat down to eat.

Since her friends were busy with the book and homework, Hannah had to sit between other people. And since a lot of Gryffindor girls were jealous of her she was forced to sit between to guys who appeared to be into her very much. They thought it was because she liked them back, but of course Hannah would only be interested in Draco Malfoy. The only boy she couldn't be seen with… Anyway the boys who were honored as her neighbors were trying to flirt with her and so it didn't lasted for a while or, before her plate was even half empty, she walked the great hall out. Just then Draco Malfoy walked by and Hannah's light bulb flicked on.

"Morning, Sweetie. I was thinking…maybe this is the last time you see me like this." Hannah smiled innocently, in fact she was still mad at him for leaving her alone in her hour of neat, and Draco gasped.

"What do you mean, Evans?" He finally spilt out.

"Just saying that you should take a good last look, my dear Malfoy." She smirked as he did what see said. "Bye, Malfoy."

She winked and smirked, then walked away. Up the stairs and when he told the portrait of the Gryffindor tower the password, she was met my a beaming Hermione and Ron pulled her in, causing her to stumble and almost fall as she hadn't grabbed the leaning of the chair.

"Wait, Ron! Don't rush it! Why the big smiles? Wait…don't tell me you've found it?" The smiles on her two friends their faces grow even wider. "YOU DID! Come on tell me?"

"Are you sure, don't you want to be a girl a bit longer? You know about the cleaner toilets and that you don't need your glasses." Hermione teased him.

"Very sure, I loved the toilets, but I feel better when I am back to my old form." Hannah smiled and the three of them burst out into laughter.

"Okay, well here it is: You need the causer of the spell, which is like we all think your boyfriend, Malfoy, and he needs to stop the spell. It isn't described well in here, but there's a chance that he needs to either reverse the spell, making it _Oitatum_ _Animef, _or use the standard finishing spells, _finite_ or _finite incantatem_. And if you want the romantic one…" Hermione grinned. "Say he has to end it with a kiss."

Ron turned a lovely shade of green and Hannah blushed fiercely.

"Just kidding, try these things, if they don't work than I'll try to search for other ways, told in the book. Now, off you go, Hannah."

And that was the only thing Hannah needed to know before flinging herself around Hermione's neck and thanked her. Then patted Ron hard on the shoulder and run out of the tower. In search of her boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guess I'll just hide in here…She keeps bugging about Hannah… I should get used to calling her- I mean him Harry… Still can't believe we got from rivals to lovers…Well, not lovers but a couple…Aarg! Why did I have to be so rude to her?! Now she'll never wants me back!" Draco had retreated in the room of requirement and was at the moment banging his head in the pillows, while he was lying there like he was dead. His mind was, though, Pansy had asked the whole day about his love life, but that would keep reminding him about the fight they had. Poor Draco, he was going crazy because he missed her so much and yet he didn't want to handle her mood swings and Drama queen acts.

He was just about to get some sleep when the door opened and a happy Hannah entered.

"Hi, love!" She said lovely as she closed the door softly.

"What's it?" He answered annoying, mentally hitting himself for being rude again.

"I've got a way to change back to my real me!" She replied, walking over to the bed.

"And why are you not back to boy?" He sat up and looked at her.

"Because you have to do it!" She smiled and stood up, walking a few steps away.

"How?! I don't even know what went wrong when I cursed you?!"

Hannah smiled again and explained which things he had to do. They would start with the simple _Finite_ or the other variation and then they would try the hard one. Draco nodded and got up, drawing out his wand.

"Ready?" He asked and Hannah nodded. Draco draw in a deep breath and pointed his wand at his girl-soon-to-be-boyfriend. "Finite!"

"…" A light shot at Hannah but nothing happened and they tried the second which didn't work as well. Then it was time to try the reversed spell.

"_Oitatum_ _Animef_!" A blue light hit Hannah and blue smoke appeared, rising from her feet. This time it did work and Hannah started to change slowly. Starting from her feet upwards Harry got back his old forms and thanks to his broad shoulders the shirt ripped, exposing a nice tanned and formed chest. The smoke vanished and Harry could glance of a laughing Draco.

"What is it?" He asked, Draco pointed to him…to his skirt to be precise.

"You-You're looking great, Potter…Just great, in a SKIRT!" And he had to clutch his stomach from laughing.

"Well, thank you! I though we had a relation?" He circled the bed so his chest and upwards was the only visible thing and started stripping of his previous clothes. Then grabbing the bag he had brought with him from the bed and changing in his old, manly, school uniform. Though, he was to lazy to button his shirt, slightly exposing a nicely tanned and formed chest. Draco started at it in awe, Potter made up a picture you would find in commercials with hot boys coming out of the water, well in the wizarding world it had to be posters with such moving images, but it was still perfect.

Harry circled the bed again, meeting Draco on the other side. Slowly approaching in the last few steps. Draco looked a bit amazed, maybe even a bit scared, but he circled his arms around his boyfriend as Harry pulled him closer and laid his arms around his shoulders. "I hope you still like me like this…" Harry whispered and Draco gulped, but he nodded and as reply he let his lips touch the other pair, a few inches in front of him. "That's good, Draco. Because I wouldn't want to lose you either." Harry replied when the kiss broke and he nuzzled his head in the crook of Draco's neck.

They sat down on the bed, close to each other, explaining their actions of last week and apologizing for a few of them too. Then a silence fell, happily it wasn't uncomfortable, as unspoken thoughts drifted through the air.


End file.
